deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/All-Out Mythical War Tourney round 1: Xengrond vs Eilios
Xengrond (Wassboss) vs Eilios (BattleGames1) Xengrond ( Wassbos Intro: The thief ran away from the creature that chased him. Above him he heard something jumping from roof to roof, and he could see the beast's large, round, eyes that glowed yellow. He lost distance from the creature and arrived to a bridge, when above him, the creature jumped down from a roof and began to walk at a fast past towards him. "Stay away from me fiend! An unholy creature as yourself does not desrve such gold!" The thief yelled. The creature was Xengrond, a mix between a Lizard and an Elf. The thief had insulted him with predujudice, racial slurs, and worst of all, stealing something that was rightfully his. And as he tried to throw the purse over the bridge, Xengrond used one of his dangerous weapons to stab into the mans stomach. The man gurgled as the creature stared into his eyes, and stabed the weapon all the way trough the man. The hybrid gently pushed the man off of the bridge and into the water. ---- The Lizard/Elf hybrid sits up in on something tall and large whenever he needs to time to think, and this was one of those times. He wondered about the tournament. He thought of his soon to be openets as weak and stupid. He knew that if he could wipe them out, he would win, and could restore honor to his name, and maybe even earn justice that is rightfully his. Name: Xemgrond (roughly translated as Useless Basted Child) Race: Xemgrond is a hybrid of an Elf and a Reptiallian Humanoid Appearance: Xemgrond is about 6ft2 and has a relativly stocky build. He is covered in scaley and cracked scales, simular to that of a lizard and has large eyes which glow a bright yellow. He wears a silver breastplate but mostly relies on his thick skin to protect him from blows. He has a long extendable tounge with a spiked tip which he can use to entangle a victim or inject them with a deadly poisin. Personality: Xemgrond is a bitter, angry and mentally anguished induvidual who has been treated poorly since the day he was born. He treats others like he has been treated his whole life, with contempt, distrust and prejudice and even if shown kindness too will dismiss it as pity or taunting. He is incredibly self loathing and vengeful and if someone wrongs him he is willing to go to any extreme to find them and kill them burtally. Backstory: Xemgrond was born as the bastard son of a Eleven Prince and a Reptiallian Prosititue and as such, was seen as a disgrace to both family's. His mother abused him verbally and occasionally phisically and his father wanted nothing to do with him, shunning him as an outcast. Growing up he was also bullied by the other people in his village, abused regualary and with no mercy. One day at the age of 19 he could take it no longer and ran away, stealing all the supplies he could from his house and raiding the local blacksmith's for weaponry. Since that day he has wondered the lands, looking for food and shelter and brutally murdering those who wrong him or mistreat him. Weapons *Short range: Spiked Tounge, Metal Targe and Dirk (the targe has a 13 inch long spike in the middle) *Mid range: Claymore, Xyston, Halberd (with metal strips down shaft to prevent it being sliced in half) *Long range: English Longbow *Special weapon: Magic Shield (Nullifies the damage recieved by magic attacks. Magic attacks will still damage him, but significantly less than normally). Magic: Xemgrond has the ability to infulence his opponents emotions for his own advantage. He can make them nervous, angry, scared or any other emotion to benefit himself in combat e.g. making nervous while trying to use a long range weapon to throw off there aim. Mount: None Strengths: Very Brutal, unwilling to take mercy on an opponent, has a decently high combat experiance. Incredibly durable thanks to his thick scalely skin. Has above human strength, able to toss normal humans aside as if they weighed nothing. Weaknesses: Is incredibly self loathing and mentally scarred. Cares little for his own safety and will often do stupid things like throwing his halberd at an opponent. Eilios (BattleGames1) Intro: Eilios flew high above a lake viewing the beautiful scenery. She noticed several children playing down by the lake and roughly envied them. They played with out a care in the world, without the fear of their parents, or superiors to come crushing down upon them, such as her fear. But right as she thought that, a large, crab-like creatures emerged from the waters and began to rush at the children. The children fled, but one was swooped up by one of the creatures claws and the creature began to wave the child around like a trophy. Eilios saw the child in peril, changed into her Seraph form, and she landed on the ground. She brought out one of her weapons, and began to combat the creature. She jumped up, and used one of her weapons to attempt to slash the creature into submission. She slashed the creatures arm, and it dropped the child on the ground. "Be gone unholy beast!" Eilios yelled at the beast. The creatured ran at her, but Eilios was quicker, and flew striaght trough the beast with one of her blades, killing it instanly. The father of the children bowed to Eilios and he was awe struck at the sight of the Seraph. "I thank you, servent of the heveans. Please, take this medallion for luck. It was passed down our ancestors for luck." Eilios thanked him, and took the Medalion. She knew about the tournament and it's combatants. Many were unholy aparations, and she hoped that if she won this thing, God could find it in his heart to forgive her of her mistake. Name: Eilios Race: Seraph/Human Appearance: Seraphs are six-winged angels and thats should come about as no surprise what Eilios has in terms of wings. However, her suit of armour is basically a one-piece suit forged from the blacksmith of Hephaestus (which you can probs guess is very strong and durable; not like the Armour of Achilles) and she wears a hoplite-like helmet (with almost similar capabilities to the Helm of Darkness but with a few hitches that will be described below). Her eyes and hair glow a bright red and she also has an aura of flames about her that could act as a shield to a degree. Also, she is 8ft tall and of a quite mesomorphic build. Personality: Very honest, loyal and a dedicated warrior. Highly disciplined in battle and determined to get the job done tactically. With other people she is very kind and trustworthy, but sometimes also cautious about who she is dealing/working with. Backstory: Originally one of God's angels (the Judeo-Christian version) in the Heavens, she began to become a bit more sympathetic towards the Greek people/Gentiles instead of the Jews or Levant Christians. To escape God's wrath, she (with her wings and some weapons forged for Archangels) fled to and was kept under the protection of the Gods of Olympus - hence she got the suit of armour from Hephaestus. After noticing her admiration for the Greek people and her expression to help protect them much like Athena is, Zeus appointed Eilios as Athena's protege overlooking the city of Athens and protecting them against the wrath of the Titans. In doing this, she also takes time to train her fighting capabilities with Ares (God of War). For most of the time as co-Protector of Athens, she mainly flies around the Earthly sky as an eagle - turning into her true self when the Greek people are attacked by a Titan or its servants or indeed any hellish or unearthly/unholy/unheavenly creature. 'Weapons:' *''Short Range:'' Acinaces (Greek dagger), Xiphos *''Mid Range:'' Kopis, Dory, Labrys Axe *''Long Range:'' Javelin, Gastraphetes Crossbow *''Special Weapons:'' Holy Lance (not THE Holy Lance, just A Holy Lance copied from it), Flaming Sword (one of Archangel Michael's many swords in his arsenal; also a copy of one of the flaming swords guarding the Garden of Eden), Nightshade (renders her invisible for the duration of wearing it unless she is directly attacked) Magic: Manipulation of Fire (with her Flaming Sword she can cast fireballs; she also has the fire aura that she can create on command), Thunderbolts (with Zeus' permission of course) Mounts:Edit She's got six wings on her so... she herself is the mount. Strengths: Enhanced speed, agility, strength and durability (both skin- and armour-wise). Vast amount of experience and training, as mentioned above. Weaknesses: Her memories of incurring God's wrath might haunt her from time to time and thus might make her lose a beat or so. Nightshade renders her unable to use her weapons or magic for the duration of her invisibility. X-Factors Agility: Eilios is faster with her six wings, and is overall more faster. EDGE: Eilios Endurance: '''Xengrond. will not stop to kill someone if they offend him. '''EDGE: Xengrond Strength: 'Xengrond almost get's this, but I see Eilios getting this because she can also use her wings to help lift her foe. '''EDGE: Eilios ' '''Arenas *'The Brothel:' Seems fitting that a few of the warriors could be found here. An enemy can be waiting for his foe to be caught off-guard and then strike. This is a close combat area though, making manuverability a challenge. *'The Hanging Gardens:' Based on the Gardens of Babalyon, this field of battle provides plant that can be used for cover, multiple leves to fight on, and vines that can be used as a speedy get away via swinging or by climbing. *'The Chapel:' An empty, quiet place before the fighting, one may come here to pray for either mercy or strength in their upcomming fight, only to shoved into it there. The marble floor is a bit slick, and also echos even the softest noise. Pews make for temporary cover and the altar area is open as well. Enemies can be thrown through the stain glass windows. Battle Arena: The Hanging Gardens: Based on the Gardens of Babalyon, this field of battle provides plant that can be used for cover, multiple leves to fight on, and vines that can be used as a speedy get away via swinging or by climbing. Eilios prayed to God, for luck in her battle with the Reptilian Xemgrond. She heard of this beast from people arond Greece. They say that he kills whoever gets in his way, or offends him. Eilios hopes to put an end to his lunacy. ---- Xemgrond got his battle invitation to the Hanging Gardens of Babalyon, and then he saw her with her armor shining in the light, walk into his view. "Xemgrond!" The Seraph yelled. "I will give you one chance. surrender," She said as she pulled out her Kopis and pointed it in Xemgrond's direction. "Or die." Xemgrond merlely chuckles. "Sorry sweet heart, but you're going to have to test the second one." He laughs and pulls out his Longbow and tries to fire at Eilios. Eilios flys at Xemgrond with her wings and crashes into him. Xemgrond attempts to stab Eilios, but she is too quick for him, and she attempts ot stab him with ehr Kopis, but the Breastplate Xemgrond is wearing blocks out most of the shot. But then she hade a sudden flashback of God's wrath and she put her hand to her head for a second. Xemgrond uses Targe to hit her head, which knocks her back, and removes her helmet. Eilios is knocked back, and Xemgrond is about to go for another hit, but she summons an fire Aura to provide protection for a minute so she can recouperate. Xemgrond circles around the Aura several times. "Go on!" Shouted Xemgrond. "I can wait for your little fire circle to close! Do you think your God would be happy you are doing such a cowardly move?" Eilios shook her head just as Xemgrond jumps over the Aura of fire. But instead of landing on the ground, Eilios stabs him with her Dagger. The Aura closes, and Xemgrond flees to a large vine, and he begins to climb up them vine. Eilios persues him, but he is nowhere to be seen. Eilios scratches her head, but suddenly Xemgrond surprises her by tackling her onto very large study leaves. Eilios pulls out her Dory, and Xemgrond pulls out his Xyston and they begin to duel. Eilios get's the upper hand, and slashes one of Xemgronds legs. He places his hand on the wound for a quick second before he is knocked off the leaf, and onto a leaf below. He looks around for Eilios but she is on a leaf far from his. Xem fires arrows from his Longbow, but Eilios just dodges them, and she begins to fly at Xem with her Flaming Sword. Just a leaf across from her, Xem pulls out his Halberd, but Eilios moves lightning fast, and hit's Xem with a two fireballs, which knocks Xem off the leaf. Xem feels extremley weak as he falls to what should be his impending doom. But above him, he sees the shadow of Eilios flying towards him, and she catches him and flies away with him, towards a very large tree. ------ Eilios sets him down on a gargantuan branch, and pulls out her Holy Lance. Her voice echoes throughout the Gardens. "Xemgrond! for your crimes against people around the world you are no punished to death" Xemgrond weakly laughs. "Go on. Do it! You think i'm not used to people putting me down?" Xemgrond begins to tear up a bit. "Go on. I'm dead inside already." Eilios can't help but feel sympathy for Xemgrond. She remembered that she too had been put down by those she loved. She began to help him up, and she put his arm over her shoulder. "Do not fear Xemgrond," Her voice, still echoing. "You can still be redeemed my friend, veryone still have some good inside, and that's what keeps you going," She pauses. "And it keeps me going as well." Her wings stretch out, and she flies away with Xemgrond. Category:Blog posts